


Bad Romance

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Spinner never wanted to be the star of a bad romance.





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> prequel fic to "again".

Jay is sitting at the bar, minding his own business and sipping on his beer, when the blonde walks up to him and takes a seat right beside him. He glances over at her and she smiles seductively.

“You know, you remind me of someone.” She says, twining a piece of her hair around her finger and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Jay turns back to her and grins. “Really now? And who might that be?”

She leans forward, revealing more of her cleavage in her low cut top and whispers in his ear, “You remind me of someone who could give me the best fuck of my life. What do you say? Shall we test this theory?”

The thought of Spinner crosses his mind and he knows he should tell her no, that he's in love with someone else and they're happy, but he's buzzed from the alcohol and not thinking clearly and that seems to be a really good idea, so he flashes her a smile and a wink and pays his tab. He leads her out to his car and drives them to his apartment, and again the thought of Spinner flicks across his mind, but he's horny from the car ride. She had placed her palm over the bulge in his jeans and rubbed and massaged him and he's so hard right now that all he wants to do is come.

She grins at him and sits down on the couch and he joins her, lips and teeth making a path from her neck to her clothed nipple, which hardens underneath his tongue, and he's licking and sucking while his other hand is gently squeezing the other one, fingers pinching and tugging, until he has to feel them both naked, skin against skin.

She's moaning and arching below him, words that he's not listening to falling from her red lips. He pulls off her shirt and unhooks her bar, lips and teeth going back to her pink nipple and he swirls his tongue around it, her fingers coming up to tangle in his hair, holding him closer to her flesh.

He kisses a path from her breasts down to the waist band of her tight jeans and unfastens the button fly , tugging them down her long, tanned legs. She's wearing some kind of lacy, frilly panties and he tongues at the wet spot in them, making her thrust forward and moan, writhing beneath his talented hands.

He pulls back, hooking his thumbs in the waist band and sliding the panties down her legs. She kicks them away and spreads her legs invitingly as he settles back between them. They've somehow shifted around on the couch, so they're lying on it, her beneath him, him between her legs. His hands settle on her hips, stroking the warm skin as his tongue circles her clit. She moans, fingers clenching in his hair.

He continues to trick his tongue against her until he can feel the shivers of her approaching orgasm running through her body. He doesn't let up and soon she's coming hard, fingers pulling his hair to the point of pain. He slides back up her body and rids himself of his jeans and boxers. He thrusts into her fast and hard, making her cry out at the sudden violence of the action, but he can't bring himself to care. It's hard, fast, and dirty.

Just as he's about to come, the front door opens and Spinner walks in, “Jay, you...”

His voice trails off as he takes in the sight before him in his own living room. There's his boyfriend, Jay, who is supposed to love him, fucking some girl on their couch. Jay looks up, guilt already shining in his blue eyes as he scrambles off the girl and hurriedly jerks his pants back up, words falling out of his mouth to keep Spinner from leaving or yelling. “It's not what it looks like, I swear. I love you, Spinner, please come here. I didn't mean it."

The girl senses that she needs to leave because things are about to get ugly and dresses quickly, slipping out of the front door before they notice she's gone. Spinner stares at Jay, who avoids his gaze and wonders how he could do this to him. Had he not been enough for him? Didn't he love him? Was Jay bored? Did he want to break up with him? What was it? Spinner had too many questions and not enough answers.

“Get out.” Spinner says, voice low and hoarse from holding back tears.

“What?” Jay takes a step towards Spinner, who steps back. Jay reaches out for him, but Spinner walks a few more steps back away from him.

“Don't touch me.” He snaps.

Jay winces, knowing he deserves this. How could he break the trust that Spinner had in him? Was he really that selfish? Apparently, the answer was yes because hadn't he thought of Spinner all the while planning on going on with the girl? Hadn't he known what this would do to Spinner if he ever found out? He knew he was selfish, but he didn't think he'd ever cheat on someone he loved again, not after what happened between him and Alex in high school. He was wrong though.

“Just leave, Jay. I don't want to fight. I don't want to argue. Just please go.” Spinner opens the door and Jay pulls his shirt on and slips his shoes on and walks out the door. He turns back to see the tears starting to fall down Spinner's face and takes a half step forward, hand reaching out to him, before Spinner shuts the door. He sighs and gets in his car, driving away, his heart breaking in his chest.

Spinner walks back into their bedroom and flings himself down on the bed, tears flowing hotly down his face. He cries, screams and rages into Jay's pillow, muffling the sounds of his obvious distress. The pillow smells like Jay and it only makes him feel that much worse.

His crying slowly stops and he sits up in bed, feeling a sort of numbness washing over him. He feels hollow inside, like he's used up his store of emotions for the day. He wonders how Jay could do this to him. He was supposed to love him. Though, maybe he should have seen it coming. After all hadn't Jay done this before to someone else he was supposed to love?

Hadn't Alex tried to warn him that Jay would would do something like this if he got the chance? Had he listened to her? No, of course not. He was in love and nothing anyone said to him was going to change that. His life is quickly becoming a scene out of a bad romance novel that teenage girls hide under their beds to read late at night. The ones that have the shirtless guy on the front that looks like he's on steroids and the chick with too perky breasts that are so obviously fake. Yeah, those kind.

His head aches and his eyes feel swollen and sandpapery. All he wants to do is go to sleep and wake up in the morning to find out all this is some weird nightmare that he'll tell Jay in the morning and they'll both laugh and Jay will kiss him and tell him he'd never do something like that to him.

It's a sweet lie and Spinner holds onto it as he drifts off to sleep, hands clutching at Jay's pillow, wishing he were here.


End file.
